


i wanna hear you calling my name

by Summer_Pond



Series: Pining Chronicles-Reloaded [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ASMR!AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fantasizing, M/M, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Pond/pseuds/Summer_Pond
Summary: What the other party doesn’t know can’t hurt them, right?(In which the fantasy might be more powerful than the reality.)





	i wanna hear you calling my name

**Author's Note:**

> hang on, this isn't asmr anymore 
> 
> kinda a sequel to the t-rated asmr fic i did, if you squint

Lance knows he should feel bad. That what he’s doing, the crushes he’s nursing needs to stop. It needs to be squashed, ripped before it leads him to doing something even stupider.

 

He knows that he doesn’t stand a chance. Sure, Keith and Shiro aren’t ‘officially’ together, dodging any questions pressured to them about the exact nature of their relationship, but Lance isn’t stupid. He knows when two people are devoted to each other, he can tell.

 

And he knows that there’s no way he could ever come between the two of them.

 

So, rationally, he knows that whatever cooked up daydreams he has including the two of them in his head will only stay as fantasies. Fake. Imagined. Unobtainable.

 

However, that doesn’t stop him from texting them, chatting to them when he or they have the free time. Doesn’t stop him from helplessly listening and watching them continue their online career, building their fanbase and drifting further and further away from Lance’s reach.  

 

Lance’s problems centre around finishing his college assignments and making sure his school doesn’t cut his scholarship for dwindling grades. Keith and Shiro have to deal with the changing online community, having to adapt and foster their connection with companies to keep their expenses in the green and establish a way to make their hobby a long-lasting job. 

 

His problems seem almost childish in comparison. But Keith and Shiro don’t seem to mind listening him whine and complain which sends a flutter in his stomach because it’s almost like they enjoy his company. Whether it be texts of memes or long-winded passages of his worries, both of them read and reply to him.

 

And it feels good. It feels so good to have this, this warmth as he feels like he’s wanted. Like there’s actually someone (or two people in his case) who wants to know about his daily life, wants to be updated on each Starbucks drink he buys with a misspelled name, wants to be in-the-know-how of his achievements and stumbles.

 

So he he tells himself he’s a bad person. He’s terrible when he grips his hardening cock in one hand, other hand clasped over his mouth as he listens to their ASMR videos. He’s terrible when he strokes himself to the pace of each wet breath playing into his ears, terrible as he imagines himself with the two of them, warm flesh and blood on each side, tugging and teasing Lance’s sensitive body. Absolutely terrible as he sinks into his bed, rubbing his hardness into the sheets, imagining what it would be like.

 

He thinks Keith would mount him. Perhaps pushing him down even further into the bed, forcing his legs apart, bare skin emanating heat from the proximity. Maybe Keith would knead his rear end, dig his fingernails along his darker skin, leaving crescent dents with angry red following the trail. Lance feels himself shiver. The part where’s up to in the video is something he’s familiar with.

 

There’s a condom wrapper delicately nipped between Keith’s teeth, the material being removed as the wrapper gets pressed by gentle fingers. The video was a request done for the more adult fans, receiving mixed responses from those who loved it and those who thought it was crude.

 

Lance loved it.

 

He’s probably a bad person as his tingles get triggered by the careful unwrapping of the condom, as he sighs and chokes a little when Keith does that smirk of his to the camera, before reading off the tiny writing on the package in his low breathy whispers.

 

He’s definitely a bad person when he imagines Keith giving throaty commands in his ear, imaging the praises that Keith might spill into Lance’s eager ears.

 

_“Aren’t you a precious boy, Lance?”_

 

Lance can imagine the feel of Keith’s hand smothering Lance’s mouth, leaving no gaps for noise to escape as the other viciously slathers cold lube between tan trembling thighs and alternates between flickering Lance’s exposed nipples and pinching the nubs between careful hands.

 

As Lance works two fingers into himself, he thinks how Keith would touch him, how the other man would tease him, slotting his cock into the tight slit Lance makes with his thighs. How Lance would squeeze, just with the right pressure and Keith would moan his thoughts to Lance with sweetness. And Lance, Lance with Keith’s hand across his mouth would only nod, and accept the treatment with eagerness, a keen rising from his throat threatening to babble out.

 

Lance also imagines Shiro kneeling, face forward to Lance’s erection, wearing those black-rimmed glasses with a cheery smile. Wearing his white-collared shirt with a grey long sleeved jumper that reaches to his wrist, folded a few times because of its length. Lance remembers Shiro wearing that outfit in some recent videos, a new addition in reaction to the sudden chill that had swept through the weeks. Lance remembers Shiro’s prosthetic hand tugging nervously at it during it’s first appearance, the cuffs being fiddled with one-time Lance had answered a Video Call right after running a marathon, huffing to the phone with red-faced expression of exhaustion.

 

Lance had remembered Shiro’s shocked response, mouth parted, a similar rosiness blossoming over the other man’s cheeks before a sudden disconnection had left Lance confused and wondering what happened. ‘A misclick’ Shiro had apologised hurriedly and Lance had accepted the reason without a beat.

 

The widened eyes, the raised eyebrows, Lance can recreate the picture in his head. Can see exactly the pink scar running across Shiro’s bridge and cheek that gets swept underneath by the glasses bouncing very lightly with every further mouthful of Lance’s manhood. Can hear the low hum of Shiro’s throat as he takes Lance more and more in his mouth, gray eyes urging for a push. Fantasy Lance is happy to oblige.

 

Fantasy Lance knows what he wants, knows that Shiro’s throat desires a workout, so Fantasy Lance cups Shiro’s buzzed hair and pushes the kneeling man forward, all the way until the the younger man can’t see his length anymore, being swallowed up by Shiro’s inviting mouth. Fantasy Lance in this scenario is happy to move his hips forward, watching as Shiro gets throat-fucked, each thrust and push into the bigger man’s warm and wet cavern receiving a dizzy look as Shiro _takes and takes_.

 

With roughness, Fantasy Lance would remove his dick out of Shiro’s throat, receiving a surprised mumble only to be interrupted as Fantasy Lance spills his milky seed across Shiro’s face, glasses and all. The liquid dripping from the rims, tainting the glass until all that Shiro can see would be the white vicious fluid. Flushed skin being complemented with Fantasy Lance’s softening cock as it wiped across Shiro’s lips which would be thanking Lance with hoarse whispers.

His release feels empty as he spurts into his hand. Lance feels a hollowness as his thoughts dissipate and the gnarling fear runs through his veins. Just what is he doing? Fantasising about these people, so far-way from his grasp in this lewd way.

 

 

Lance thinks he’s fucked.


End file.
